Apócrifo
by emizzz94
Summary: Todos en el pueblo se encuentran agradecidos con el nuevo Reverendo, es gentil, educado y bondadoso...pero muchas veces no todo lo que brilla es oro. Dip [Damien x Pip]


**Hola! Cómo están?**

 **Les traigo una nueva historia Dip, originalmente la imagine con Tweek y Craig, pero luego de pensarlo bien, decidí hacerla con Damien y Pip, algún día escribiré una historia Creek. Con respecto al título, lo explico al final.**

 **Pido disculpas, desde ya, por cualquier error en la ortografía/puntuación/narración.**

 **Advertencia: esta historia contiene temas religiosos, si crees que puedes sentirte ofendido, NO LA LEAS! Si decides hacerlo, queda en tus manos. Recuerda que sólo es ficción y no revela mis verdaderas creencias.**

 **Luego de eso, espero que lo disfruten!**

 **Disclaimer: South Park y sus personajes no me corresponden, la historia, por el contrario, si.**

-Muchas gracias Reverendo, hablar con usted siempre me ayuda.

El hombre le regaló una cálida sonrisa y con una mano en el hombro, acompañó al muchacho hasta la salida de la Iglesia.

-Para eso estoy, joven Stoch, no dudes en venir la próxima vez que tengas otro problema.

-¡Claro que si! Adiós Reverendo.

El Padre observó como el joven bajaba animado las amplias escaleras, cuando lo perdió de vista, se volvió para entrar nuevamente al acogedor silencio del gran edificio.

Mientras se dirigía a su despacho, veía los grandes vitrales que adornaban ese lugar. Desde que había llegado, le gustaba ver como la clara luz del sol tomaba diferentes colores al atravesar los coloridos vidrios; muchas veces se quedaba tan ensimismado viendo las escenas que éstos representaban que casi podía ver el movimiento, las hojas meciéndose al viento mientras Jesús oraba junto a sus discípulos, el vaivén del manto de la virgen, los niños jugando al pie del Mesías.

Cuando por fin llegó a la oficina, notó que sus papeles estaban desparramados; con una sonrisa de resignación, se puso a recogerlos. Al levantarse, también enderezó la cruz oscura que adornaba su pared trasera. Todavía le quedaba mucho trabajo, tenía que preparar la última misa del día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los últimos feligreses estaban abandonando la catedral.

-¡Oh Padre Pirrup! La lectura fue espléndida, se me saltaron las lágrimas con la parábola del sembrador.

-Me alegro que le haya emocionado la lectura, señora Donovan. Pero el crédito no es mío, otras fueron las manos que escribieron esas bellas palabras, yo sólo me dedico a leerlas con la entonación adecuada.

-Usted es demasiado humilde. Desde que se ha hecho cargo de la congregación, el número de fieles ha aumentando. ¡Y todos dicen que un cura tan joven le trae una brisa de aire fresco a la comunidad!

El rubio se rió suavemente, totalmente cohibido por los halagos de la mujer.

-Me alegra que el pueblo me acepte, yo también me siento muy a gusto aquí.

-¡Oh si! Todos nos apenamos cuando nos enteramos del incendio de su anterior Catedral –la mujer le tomó del brazo en muestra de compañía.

-Admito que fue una desgracia, pero me reconforta saber que ahora esas almas están bajo el amparo del Señor.

-Es muy fuerte Reverendo, una imagen de superación.

-Todo es gracias al Señor, Él lo hace posible.

La mujer lo miró con admiración en sus ojos por última vez antes de marcharse junto a su marido e hijo. Luego de ella, el silencio volvió a inundar el lugar.

Mientras estaba acomodando todo, una mujer ingresó a la habitación.

-Padre, las hermanas y yo estamos preparando la cena, queríamos avisarle que pronto estará lista.

-Muchas gracias, hermana Stevens. Pero antes me pasaré por el cementerio, no es necesario que me esperen.

La monja sonrió enternecida.

-Lo esperaremos Padre, es muy noble de su parte bendecir las tumbas de quienes ya no están con nosotros.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Luego de eso, el rubio tomó la pequeña vasija con agua bendita y salió del edificio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Phillip ingresó con parsimonia al cementerio.

Mientras paseaba por entre las tumbas, con el hisopo, esparcía el agua en pequeñas gotas. Pudo distinguir las tumbas que fueron visitadas recientemente, ya que poseían grandes ramos florales todavía frescos. Siguió con su recorrido hasta llegar a lo más alejado del lugar.

Estaba concentrado leyendo los nombres y epitafios cuando sintió una respiración tras suyo, no hacía falta darse la vuelta para saber quien era.

-¿Por qué entraste a mi despacho hoy?

-Ese niño cada día busca una excusa más idiota para verte.

-Tenía problemas con sus padres, sólo vino en busca de consejo.

-Tiene un flechazo con el "joven" cura de la comunidad.

-¿Eso que oigo en tu voz son celos?

Pip depositó la vasija, ya vacía, en el suelo y se dio la vuelta para encarar a quien le hablaba.

El hombre frente suyo se encontraba vestido totalmente de negro, un rosario con la cruz invertida era el único adorno que poseía. Los brillantes ojos rojos le miraban fijamente, paseándose por su cuerpo cubierto por la sotana. A pesar de ser una noche de verano, no se veía fatigado por la polera que traía, estaba demasiado acostumbrado al calor. La luz lunar creaba un juego de sombras en su rostro, si uno observaba con atención, podía notar lo anormalmente afiladas que eran sus facciones y la falta de sombra propia.

-Sólo soy muy posesivo con lo que me pertenece.

Damien avanzó un paso hasta que el espacio entre ellos se volvió nulo, con fiereza lo tomó del cuello y comenzó un salvaje beso. Más allá de cohibirse, el rubio siguió el agitado ritmo del ósculo con la habilidad obtenida con el tiempo, atrayendo al otro con sus brazos aún más cerca. El moreno desvió sus labios al cuello del contrario, pasando su lengua por toda la longitud, y dijo unas palabras en voz baja; en la clara piel del hombre santo, poco a poco pasó a revelarse un extraño símbolo.

-Mío -Damien besó por última vez el signo antes que éste desapareciera de nuevo.

Pip se enderezó ayudándose de los hombros del más alto. Por más que pasara el tiempo, jamás dejaría de admirar la belleza del ojirrojo; todavía recuerda la primera noche que cayó embelesado en las manos del pecado, pasando por las noches en las que se fugaba del convento, siendo un joven monaguillo, para verlo y terminando en la noche en que lo reclamó como suyo, colocándole el sello y entregándose al demonio.

-No veo la hora en que todo este maldito pueblo se consuma en el fuego, me aburrí de él -el anticristo escondió la cabeza en el cuello del cura.

-Realmente voy a extrañar los vitrales de la Iglesia, son bonitos –Pip acarició con dulzura los cabellos de su pareja, y por un leve momento, sus claros ojos celestes, se iluminaron con un brillo rojizo.

* _Parábola del sembrador:_ San Mateo 13: 1-9.

 **Apócrifo: grupo de libros religiosos que no son considerados como canónicos por la Iglesia./También se utiliza como adjetivo para algo que es supuesto, fingido, falso.**

 **El nombre lo elegí haciendo referencia al falso papel de cura de Pip, algo rebuscado, pero me gustó la alusión (y queda pero que bien poético ja!).**

 **Espero que les haya gustado! Cualquier comentario es bienvenido.**

 **Besos y abrazos!**


End file.
